Tracks in the Mud
by Willnotuse
Summary: Through the complex multiverses of Teen Titans there exists a universe where the Titans are wolves. Every day they will be tested to survive the harsh conditions of nature and the challenge of protecting their newly formed pack. Canon pairings...
1. Prologue: The Struggle for Life

Tracks In The Mud

Prologue: The Struggle for Life

The world may seem like its black and white… But really, there are only shades of grey. At times I wonder if this is merely a dream, if in some other form of reality I live a better life, one were we don't fight every day to retain this meager existence. But as someone very close to me once said, every life has some meaning to it, it just takes a bit of searching to find what your looking for.

It's taken a rough journey of seventeen thousand miles to find what I was looking for. At first I thought solitude was what I needed, but in this world a lone wolf is a dead wolf. Especially if your marked as an ex member of the Justice Pack. The knowledge of coming from great heroes seems to antagonize some. I've been attacked, tested, and mangled all along the way but what I've found here is beyond my greatest hopes.

I never thought I would be in a pack again, let alone be an alpha. We've found something here in Yellowstone, not just land but friendship as well. It's been a struggle but with the help of my pack, maybe just maybe we can survive in this cruel world.

**A/C **

A very short prologue to a new story I've wanted to write. To be honest I only know some of the things I want to write into this type of story, it has no great pre determined direction. What caused me to write this you may ask. I noticed a lot of stories on FF that had the Titans turn into wolves, or dogs but that's been done so. Why not write a story where they are wolves just plain and simple (well they still have powers but you know.)

I have no awesome dedication to this one TTR is still my main work, but if enough of you are interested I will continue.

Name changes to look for: Due to these characters having a humanish name they have been altered Batman- Bats Beast Boy- Beast.


	2. As if it were Destiny

Tracks In The Mud

Ch 1: As if it were Destiny

A harsh downpour of rain enveloped the mountain range, surrounding the thick forests in a pervasive thrum. The ground was damp, soaking the once dry dirt into a thick soupy mud. Even the trees were soaked, their very branches weighed down by its sodden leaves.

"It's been raining for three days, how much longer could it last?" a young, energetic wolf piped. He turned to his brown companion who was clad in a cybernetic armor. "Cyborg, what do you think?"

The robotic canid yawned, sinking down into a thick pile of soppy leaves. "I dun no grass stain, the storm looks just as strong as it did two days ago. My advice is to sleep it off, there's no way Robin will instigate another hunt this soon, so get some rest while you still can." Cyborg submerged himself deeper into the pile, letting only his muzzle stick out.

"What's the matter Cy, don't want your gears to rust? Beast snickered, giving a toothy grin.

A small growl emanated at the base of Cyborg's throat. "My circuits are just fine, if I wasn't water proof do you think I would be sleeping out here? Maybe if you ate meat like the rest of us you would sleep too."

"Well Robin thinks it's useful that I don't eat meat, more for him. I still think you should try embracing the Vegan Beast diet, it's done wonders for me."

Cyborg grunted, ignoring the comment as he fell into a deep slumber.

"We don't all have a deer's stomach Beast Kin," a dark female wolf retorted. "Your eating habit's are highly unusual for a wolf who uses the abilities of other carnivores, don't blame Cyborg for not following your idiocy."

"I never asked for your opinion Raven, "Beast Kin snapped "Don't act so high and mighty it's not like your eating habits are any more normal then mine, since when did wolves chew on mint leaves!"

"Enough!" a voice from above snarled.

In the mid branches of an old elm tree a sleek black wolf stood, fangs bared at the two below.

He descended, staring at them sharply. "Everyone is on edge right now, and I don't need you too bickering about your differences." His gaze softened "I know it's a new pack, and the rain isn't helping, but blow off your steam some other way. This journey hasn't been easy for any of us. Look we made it to Yellowstone, and though we have territory to guard we can't forget about helping other wolves too. It may seem unnatural, but if we cant work together now how do you hope to function when danger comes?"

He shook dislodging a fair amount of water, "Like Cyborg said, it's not often we get so much downtime, now is the best time to rest."

A loud thunderclap crackled through the skies, creating a flash of light among the shadowed Titans.

Beast Kin pinned his ears backward, whimpering slightly "I'm sorry Robin, thunderstorms don't bring out the best of my behavior, and they get me really worked up." He gazed at the female grey timidly "I didn't mean what I said Raven we all have differences… I shouldn't be pointing them out."

She nodded "It wasn't my place to say what I did either, we were both at fault." She sat down looking at her leader intently "It's a good thing you're alpha, the rest of us probably didn't have what it takes."

Robin smiled, regaining his perch of the tree limb "To be honest Raven, I never thought thing's would end up like this.

The rain continued to fall as his thoughts wondered to the members of his newly formed pack. "I never thought I would be a leader," he mumbled.

It was a journey of seventeen thousand miles; he traveled clear across the country as a deserter for weeks, facing danger and cruelty every day. After getting out of a scrap Robin stopped to lick his wounds, when he heard the familiar sound of a defensive snarl.

Nearby there was an industrial building erected, standing proudly as it towered over the forest below it. "What is a man's settlement doing here?" He walked around front, reading the modern text that hung before him. Contrary to most belief wolves were perfectly able of reading written languages, so long as they were taught right. "Star Labs?" he questioned, cocking his head to the right.

The snarl sounded once more, only this time two distinct voices could be made out, one billowing and huge while the other smaller and meek.

"Someone's in trouble," he began to move for the door, halting sharply as it was blown down.

Several human shouts were heard as the smoke cleared, and a large brown wolf clad in high tech armor charged from the blackness, a young green pup hung from his jaws. Robin snarled instinctually "What are you doing with that kid!" his fur bristled up, spreading apart like tiny daggers.

The muscular wolf turned, revealing more of his robotic parts, "What do you mean, what am I doing I just saved him!" He snarled back for a moment then blinked somewhat shocked at what he saw. "Wait you're…"

"Robin, and what ever you did won't hold off the humans for long, we need to get out of here. Quick follow me, I know a good place." The ebony canid made a start, gesturing for the muscular brown to follow him.

"Who died and made you alpha?" he spat

"Just come!" Robin yelled back, dashing off into the trees

The cybernetic wolf followed him closely, nearly loosing sight several times. After about an hour of running they passed through a waterfall and they stopped.

"You really know how to give a guy a work out you know," the brown wolf bent over dropping the youngling. "So where's Bats?" he looked around expecting to see another wolf.

"We went separate ways, Bats and I are no longer a package deal. He growled a little, then brought his attention to the young olive wolf. "Who is this, and further more who are you."

"You can call me Cyborg, its only fitting considering my appearance." He looked down. "I don't know who the grass stain is, I just figured he was in the wrong place at the wrong time, so I busted him out when I made my get away."

The young wolf twitched," My name is Beast Kin, thanks for getting me out of there Cyborg…" he looked to the black canid in awe "Wowzers your Robin, aren't you?"

The onyx wolf nodded, taking a moment to look outside. "It looks like you're off their trail," he looked back deep in thought. "I should be heading out now that you're safe." He turned to walk away, halted by Beast Kin's voice.

"Where are you going?" he chirped

"Yellowstone." Robin replied sternly, turning to the youngling

"Can I, would you perhaps…"

"Sorry, but I'm not really looking to be in a pack."

"Hold up, who said we wanted to be in a pack, I sure as hell didn't and Beast Kin just looks like he wants to go with ya. So 'Wolf Wonder' are you so afraid that you cant let us tag along?" Cyborg boomed, looming over Robin intimidatingly.

"I'm not 'scared' of anyone and if you want to go to Yellowstone so bad then I guess you can come along. But if your following me, your listening to me, or you'll be left in the dust got it?" Robin gave a snarling smile, speaking coyly to the cybernetic canid.

"Well then, alright." Cyborg smirked as he and Beast Kin dashed after the sleek black wolf following the prospect of great adventure.

A loud drone of snores was heard below, Robin looked off the side of his branch gazing downwardly at his team. "Asleep at last."

It was a week after Cyborg and Beast Kin had accompanied him on his journey, and they had stopped to rest for a short period. "So let me get this straight, Cyborg your body is primarily made of man made machinery and it has given you superior strength, as well as a variety of human technology."

"I just said that." Cyborg replied irritably

"The way you explained it made my head dizzy," Beast Kin objected

"Well then, maybe you should use your powers and take page from bird brain over there," Cyborg snapped back.

"Do not call me that, it's irritating." Robin hissed

A rustle was heard in the bushes, and the three companions began to bristle. "Who's there… ," Robin snarled

"Relax, I mean no harm to you." A dark grey female wolf replied, as she revealed herself. "I merely came to warn you." She said calmly, not intimidated by the offensive stances before her.

"Warn us of what?" Cyborg spat

"Several bears have caught your scent, and will be over here within minutes. They aim to kill you for trespassing into their territory." She looked down "You didn't seem like you meant to pick a fight, so I came to warn you…"

"How do you know this?" Robin asked suspiciously backing away from the wolf. "I don't smell anything."

The violet eyed female let out a regretful sigh, "Let's just say I have a sixth sense for these kind of things, and you cant smell them because they are covered in mud. I wouldn't stay here, even for wolves like you there are too many of them."

"Why should we trust you?" the cybernetic wolf barked

"I trust her." Robin stated confidently

"Have you lost your mind? She just pops out of no were, tells us were about to be killed, I can't get any kind of scent from her and you still trust her?" Cyborg roared furiously.

"Look, she doesn't have anything to gain by killing us, and we haven't received any hostility from her. She probably just wants to help, is that so hard to believe?

"Guys, she's still here." Beast Boy whimpered

Robin continued, ignoring the changeling "The reason you can't smell her is because she's masked in mud, and I bet she isn't even in a pack, are you?"

She shook her head, dislodging a bit of mud "I'm not exactly pack material, and if you want to continue discussing whether I'm trust worthy or not you may want to move, they're closing in."

"Hey I smell something now…" Beast Kin observed

"We need to move, fast um" Robin was at loss for words looking at the dark grey

"Raven." She deadpanned

"Can you run fast?" He asked anxiously listening for footsteps.

"Just get going, I can keep up fine." Raven said, gesturing for them to leave.

After some delay, the four departed leaving only one small print in the mud. It was after they had run three miles that Raven halted. "They lost our trial, it looks like they won't be perusing you any longer. Unless you need something else, I'll be on my way."

"Wait." Robin called out.

"Do you want to go with us to Yellowstone?" Beast Kin asked hastily, smiling at Raven widely with his fangs.

"I was only going to thank you, but from what I've seen your abilities are really useful. I'm not going to beg or anything but it would certainly be nice change in pace to have a girl around." Robin reasoned giving a thinking gesture

"Are you asking me to join your pack?" Raven questioned, somewhat interested

"To be honest we aren't really a pack, I guess we've just decided to travel together. But if you're willing, you should come with us.

Ravens expression turned into a conflicted one "I'm not exactly the most desirable girl to have around."

Cyborg laughed, "Well look around, we don't exactly scream normal either. You'll fit in just fine."

Raven gave a half smile "I suppose it would be nice to have company for once."

The rain began to lighten up, and a streak of sunlight illuminated the sleeping pack. High up on his solitary branch the sleek black leader slept with a slight grin, completely undisturbed by the weather around him.

**A/C **

Look its longer XD, I had some length complaints in the prologue, and it made me laugh because I never write short stories xD.

A small look into how Titans pack formed up, this was ultimately a thus far story getting you up to pace. You'll notice Starfire is not present, at least not currently. She's coming soon I promise.

You'll notice Beast Boy- has changed to Beast Kin Not too dramatic of a change, sounds more appropriate for his species. Sorry if this is upsetting.

Also, there point of joining origins is a bit different then it was in the show and movies, Beast Kin did not obtain is powers in star labs, he just happened to be there.

At this time I would like to take requests from anyone who reads this, keep in mind your requests must stay to a canon format I'm not going to play cautionless cupid. I'll take anything into consideration, any rating this excludes Lemon, no way I'm writing that nastiness, I don't mind mentioning sex its part of every society but a line must be drawn at some point.

Anyway R&R!


	3. Another Mile

Tracks in the Mud

Ch 2 Another Mile

"That's it, that's it!" Cyborg roared furiously bristling at his leader.

"Every day I sit here listening to your back sass, your bitter, angry, and just plain nasty. So what the hell is your problem?" the Black leader demanded in an equally furious tone.

"You want to know what my problem is Robin? You are! You think you can just order us around like little puppet dolls and expect us to follow your ridiculous ideas! You know what man? I'm leaving this crappy collection that you call a pack. Oh and by the way, I'm not the one who needs to learn about respect!

A deep growl surged from the pit of the onyx leader's throat. He lashed out attempting to bite the cybernetic wolf. The jaws met metal and with a pang he was tossed backwards. Cyborgs eyes were wide at this attack, he stepped back defensively, ready for another strike. "I'll be going now."

Cyborg ran off a ways and looked back once, gazing at Beast Kin who was beginning to follow him.

"Beast Kin?" Robin questioned in a horrified manner.

"Sorry Robin but, Cyborgs the one who saved my life, I'm not going to let him just go off alone. To be honest I don't think anyone here is ready to be a team. But it's what you wanted right, you say you work better alone anyways."

The young changeling ran off to follow Cyborg leaving Robin speechless in his tracks.

Finally he spoke up, only to see that Raven had separated from him as well. "I was better off alone."

Hours passed by, the moon rose it its highest point basking Yellowstone's inhabitance with a full circle of light.

"Where is she!" A reptilian voice demanded

"It's not our fault Trogar, she just blew the transport open and flew off! She's was too fast to peruse!" more voices pleaded

"Well find her, or I shall give you lot to the citadel in her place!" Trogar roared

"Yes sir!" The group scattered out fanning down the mountain.

Trogar licks his chops surveying the land carefully "We will find you Koriand'r…"

Robin growled at the captured fiend, it was a coyote trying to dig up graves for food. "Even for a Coyote this is low, have you no shame? These are the fallen dead, and from your own kind no less!"

The Coyote whimpered, "Please don't kill me."

The ebon canid snarled, "I would never do such a thing." Robin licked his teeth forebodingly. "But if I ever catch you doing this again, I'll throw you down a ravine."

A thunderous crash was heard a mile off to the west, followed by an abundant amount of wolven screams. "What the?"

Robin looked down to see that the coyote had slinked off. Not bothering to find the creature, he bolted off in the direction of the crash to see what the commotion was.

At the crash site a tall sleek auburn canine stood, she was harnessed with heavy chains, and muzzled with the same metal. A crazed look filled her eyes as frightened wolves surrounded her. "Zolforn dulesha ren, zintro otagar ni!"

No response was given from the encircling pack "Otagar ni, otagar ni!" She became increasingly flustered bucking about in the harness.

They began to step away from her as she become increasingly frightening. The manned wolf snarled at their behavior, and charged wildly out of their gaze.

The large surrounding trees began to quake and crack as she continuously slammed into them, trying to break her chains. After knocking several of them down and leaving no mark in her binding, her attention was drawn to a massive boulder that was sheltering young pups. She collided with it repeatedly, causing the surrounding animals to wail.

Every slam caused the great stone to give more, putting the young wolves in increasing danger. "Hen yo mezna!" She cried out, backing up to tackle once more.

A small thin rock hit crashed into her muzzle, knocking the female out of her charge. She turned to the projectiles origin, fangs bared at a sleek black male.

Robin growled angrily "Who are you?"

As history states the two divine beings would clash, each growing faster and more precise per attack. They fought with increasing brutality struggling for dominance over the other, unknown to the others intentions. Their movements were of fluid engaged in the dance like maneuvering that escalated battle.

The female maned bristled up, growling menacingly as the emerald light in her eyes intensified. She thrust a powerful kick backwards into an old wood, breaking it at the point of force. The tree fell on her back, and with a surge of strength she hurled the forest limb at Robin.

The wolf wonder crouched down brusquely, barely dodging the wood, as the bark grazed his ears. His eyes were wide utterly surprised and off guard. "She's strong," he mumbled looking at the tree that nearly plowed over him.

She growled once more, finding her target hunkered down. Grass was torn up as the strange wolf charged for him.

A blur of green and blue flashed before the ebon gray, Cyborg and Beast Kin slammed into the female propelling her back into a thicket.

"Beast Kin, Cyborg?" The black canid stammered, as they came to a stop.

"What are you, I thought…" His jaw hung out unable to complete his sentence.

"Even if we aren't a pack, Yellowstone is out home too, we can't just sit here and let this chick tear it up." Cyborg smirked at the former leader.

Beast Kin shivered "Guy's what was that harness for?"

A snarling smile curved upon the females lips, with a loud crash the weighty chains slammed into the mud, seeping into it by impact, and with it the harness was undone.

"Zota," She stood up right on her haunches, igniting a fiery emerald glow in her claws. She slashed out at the air in continuous swiping motions, the energy surged out cleaving everything in its path.

The Titans maneuvered quickly, barely dodging the barrage of slashing bolts, and the array of trees they cut down. The maned female bent over breaking heavily as her paws quaked with exhaustion. Cyborg gaped widely at her turning to Robin, "Girl's going to destroy the entire mountain side at this rate."

"I won't let her, we won't lose this fight!" He snarled bitterly, turning to charge at the russet wolf, the others close behind him.

A large astral darkness intercepted them, separating the two foes by a shadowy barrier. Raven stepped out of the ominous energy standing defensively against the males. "Maybe fighting isn't the answer, look closer, she's bleeding quite a lot in fact and I don't think the titanium muzzle is a fashion statement."

Robin closed his eyes and took in a deep breath; the air was heavy with her bloody scent. "Stand down."

Cyborg growled, "Don't play the alpha card, you aint my leader 'Wolf Wonder'."

Robin shook his head once, "I'm not ordering anyone around. Just give me a chance, I want to talk to her."

"Be careful," Beast Kin whimpered.

Robin approached her slowly, trying to seem completely unthreatening. He took a deep breath as every step put him in increasing danger.

Her ruby locks straitened up, as the maned females attention as drawn to Robin, she snarled defensively setting her claws aglow once more. "Gok ta" He grew closer closing the distance between them. "Gok ta buu olba!" She raised a paw, ready to strike out at him.

"Easy, I'm not going to hurt you." Robin said calmly stepping beside her.

She pinned back her ears showing her teeth more, the blazing emerald energy grew brighter in both her eyes and claws.

His voice grew softer, "My name is Robin and I just want to help," she stiffened as he lightly tugged at the muzzle. "See?"

The glow slowly faded, she remained stiff but her viridian eyes began to focus on him intently, suspicious yet trusting. After a fit seconds of gnawing, the heavy muzzle feel to the floor. "There now maybe we can,"

Robin was cut off by a forceful nuzzle. She pressed against him, lightly licking his chin. He went stiff, surprised and completely caught off guard by her fervent actions. With a twitch of her ears the russet female knocked him over, returning to a threatening growl. "You have my gratitude for freeing me from my bindings," She growled deeper lighting the emerald blaze once more, "If you wish for mercy then you will leave me alone."

In a powerful burst she leapt off the ground, jumping into the trees as she disappeared within the thicket. Robin sat motionless staring at the trees blankly, his jaw agate.

"Well, she's cute." Raven chuckled.

Before they could defuse, a band of scaled creatures surged out into the clearing. They hissed at the wolves surrounding them, awaiting their leader to address them. A large heavily scaled lizard stood above them, perching on a fallen tree. "Whelps of Yellowstone hear me and tremble before the Gordanian Empire!"

"What a greeting," Cyborg scoffed

"We are hunting an escaped prisoner, an very dangerous prisoner. Do not let her appearance fool you she is no wolf. Stand aside while we capture her. And your home will only receive minimal damage. The crocodile like creature spat, "But if you attempt to assist her, your forests will be burned to the ground!"

Robin snarled under his breath, his attention drawn to its threatening words.

"Sir, we've got her blood! She's broken her bindings!"

"Shit," The Gordanian looked around angrily "Don't just stand there, after her now!" Just as the strange creatures came they left, rustling through the brushes as they ran.

Robin looked towards the trees wearily, growling under his breath. Raven grunted, interrupting his bitter noise. "You're going after her aren't you?"

"Yes, I have a feeling we haven't heard the entire story." He turned in a small circle looking for something.

"Good luck, those gators already have a pretty good lead." Cyborg mumbled.

"It will be a long time before a reptile can out track me, besides I got her scent." Robin smirked jumping into the trees.

"We should go with him," Beast Kin said suddenly "Maybe split up too the more ground we cover the better."

Cyborg laughed, "Your one crazy little mutt grass stain, but I suppose your right. This is our home and the least we can do is give the girl a 'proper greeting'."

Robin leapt from tree to tree without much struggle, finding a small driblet of blood every so often. He continued to run one foot after another soon spanning into hundreds and falling into miles. "One mile, two miles how the hell is she moving this fast, at this rate no one's going to find her not even-," He stopped looking around in a confused manner. "I, I lost her scent… Wait a minute, is that a river?" The onyx male perked up her hears, hearing the faint sound of rushing water.

He ran out further coming into a clearing where a wide mighty river roared. He observed its protruding rocks carefully looking for signs. "Who ever, what ever she is, she's smart. Even I can't track with Soda Butte this close." He stopped as he came two fresh tracks, red with blood. It took some difficulty ignoring the sulfur filled stench, but after a few moment he confirmed the blood as hers. Robin followed the river bend south coming to a small water fall, not far blow it was the elusive female, laying limply against the rocks.

Her abdomen was completely submersed in the river; blood flowed profusely from her hind legs drifting down the waters in an undulating ribbon. Robin watched her wearily taking her position into account. "She can't be…" He approached cautiously, gently placing his paws in the water.

Her ears twitched suddenly, alerted to Robin's presence. She growled deeply rising from her resting place. Robin bristled preparing for the worst reaction, "You know crocodiles can swim."

She snarled, "Why are you here…"

"Easy, we're friends remember?" Robin said lightly, stopping in his tracks.

She continued to snarl, bearing her teeth towards him. "We quite are the opposite, I am your enemy, your target. Why should I trust these vile lies that slither from your fangs? The only thing that keeps you alive right now is my curiosity, for what purpose did you set me free?"

"I was trying to be nice, but I don't blame you for thinking the worst of me," He smiled slightly in a trusting manner.

"Why should I trust you, you attacked me…" She continued to snarl, bristling up at him.

Robin glared at her uneasily, "In your berserking rage of destruction, you nearly annihilated the entire den of Slough Pack children. He paused a moment letting the words sink in.

The females face pained "Your Pups? I never wanted to…" her growl faded suddenly, turning into a small whimper.

"Their not mine, and they're ok." Robin responded calmly

"Why are you so trusting of me? I have given you nothing but my animosity."

He smiled once more "You didn't seem inherently evil, but tell me this what did you ever do to become their prisoner?"

The maned female growled slightly, "I am not their prisoner, I'm a prize… The Gordanians will take me to the Citadel where I will live my life as a slave."

Before Robin could answer Cyborg, Beast Kin and Raven arrived on scene flanking him in an offensive formation.

She bristled once more, bearing her teeth at her other attackers.

"Yo Robin, are you ok?" Cyborg bellowed

"Yeah I'm alright," He returned his attention to the young female, staring intently. "It seems to me you are a prisoner, one of misfortune. I- we won't let them take you again." He turned his back to her, trusting her out of sight. "I'm addressing all of you, Who ever these creatures are, they're after an innocent canine. If I could ask for your assistance, to lend me your strength and knowledge, we may be able to drive these guys out. I know you don't like me as a leader, but right now we need one so if anyone wants to step up, I'm all ears."

Cyborg laughed warmly "Well it's about time you woke up, listen Robin we don't have any beef with you taking leadership. What we didn't like was being treated like your tools, and being ordered around." He stared at him intently "I had my issues too, but I've been thinking maybe I shouldn't be so bitter."

Beast Kin leaned into Robin whispering quietly "I liked you all along, but Cyborg needed some convincing." He grinned standing up straight.

"Gotcha, Raven?"

Raven smirked, "Nah I rather like the idea of my nice quiet home burning to the ground. Seems like a good show."

The newcomers yes went wide, completely dismayed her remark.

Robin sneered, "I never knew you were so good at sarcasm."

"This is a manner of jest yes?" the amber female questioned worriedly, stepping back from the dark grey.

Raven nodded one, "What about you, not to be pushy or anything but this is your fight."

"It would be dishonorable not to, I wouldn't dream dishonoring the ways of my people by hiding away in a time like this. That is, if I am welcome… This isn't my dwelling after all."

Robin smiled, "This can be your home if you want it to be, you don't need our permission." He paused looking at her curiously "I, don't know your name…"

"In your tongue it would be Star-fire." She smiled towards all of them, "I am truly grateful for your assistance.

"Don't thank us yet, this is far from over." Robin stated looking towards the forest,

With a burst of sound a large horde of gator like Gordanians charged through, rushing towards the girl "Seize her!"

"Raven, Cyborg, Beas- oh screw it!" Robin spat

"Titans Go!"

**Authors Comments:**

It's just like me to lionize this sort of thing. To be honest I never thought I would be doing a re write, ever. I guess we can call it the wolf adaptation of 'Go' I even through in a few quotes from there, cookie to anyone who can name five. I don't blame you if this turned you off my writing, rewrites can be nasty.

ANYWAYS this is where the fresh content starts. Now I can really mix in the wolf physiology and behaviors into the Titan mannerisms.

So next chapter is called First Snow, won't start working on it till TTR ch 6 is done, or until I'm tapped out.

I still want you're input my reader of what kind of stories you want to see in here same rules apply, I'll consider anything that's canonish no shipping requests please… Rob and Star will obviously join up at some point, kinda funny considering the rest of my story's are set after the Tokyo arc. So yep request away, Anything but lemon and shipping will be considered. You know I don't mind hints or friendship so I'll give you BB x Rae lovers that because THAT is canon.

PS: If I get enough Requests ill do a holiday special in which the titan wolves and Titans end up in the same universe, for some unexplainable reason (Cough Larry Cough).


End file.
